SPC16
is the 16th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 357th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Siren plots to divide Pretty Cure by causing a spat between Hibiki and Kanade, just as the girls are entered into a Best Friends competition. Hummy then suggests they switch places for the day to learn more about each other. '' Summary Recently, Hibiki and Kanade have become good friends again, and Siren decides to break up their friendship. She transforms into Kanade to start a fight with Hibiki, and because of this deception, Hibiki turns on the real Kanade when she sees her at school. Their moods worsen when their teacher suddenly announces that they have been chosen to receive the school's ''Best Friend Award, and while they are concerned they no longer deserve it, they ignore their feelings as she goes on to explain how their parents will be attending the award ceremony. After class Kanade suggests they practice the piano in order to play something during the presentation. But Hibiki can't find herself willing to do this and pretends everything is okay. In order to let Hibiki and Kanade see each other's good points, Hummy recommends that the two stay over at each other's homes for a day. The girls agree and head to the others' homes. When Hibiki arrived at Kanade's home, she was immediately subjected to Souta's pranks. While Kanade finds herself unable to settle down at Hibiki's, due to her dad Dan who loves listening to classical music at high volume. Hibiki tried to follow Kanade's schedule of helping Souta with homework and helping out at Lucky Spoon, while Kanade followed Hibiki's schedule of alternately preparing meals with Dan. That night, Kanade made an international call with Maria, Hibiki's mother, and she begins wondering if Hibiki feels lonely being unable to spend time with her. But despite this, she always seems so cheerful and full of energy. Meanwhile, Hibiki is left feeling that Kanade is a great person when she takes to heart that she manages to handle the shop with ease, but she also takes good care of Souta. Knowing each other's good points, the girls unite and reconcile. Unknown to them, Siren has been surveying Hibiki's home and she determines that her mother must be her weakness. On the day of the best friend award ceremony, the students and Kanade's parents come to watch Hibiki and Kanade receive their awards. Just then, Maria shows up, much to Kanade's surprise when she approaches her. She goes on to say that Hibiki told her that she "really hates her" and that Kanade is a bad girl. She then goes to Hibiki to say she should mess up the piano performance to embarrass Kanade. Hibiki did not know whether to believe Kanade or Maria as Kanade tries to convince her that she's wrong, but then the real Maria shows up. Siren is then forced to reveal her disguise and she spots a musical note residing in a metronome, and she turns it into a Negatone. Transforming into Pretty Cure, Melody and Rhythm had a hard time defeating the Negatone with their usual attacks. But having reconciled, a new ability seems to come to mind and by exchanging their Beltiers, they are able to defeat the Negatone. Then they go on to have their performance for everyone. Major Events *Melody and Rhythm discover Cross Rod Mode on their Belltiers and perform Music Rondo Super Quartet for the first time. *Hibiki's mother Maria makes her first appearance in person. Trivia *"Pinpon" in the episode title means "ding dong" in Japanese. *All the characters' clothes were changed, including Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, and Minamino Souta (except Ako and Siren). Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Minamino Souta Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪